watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcakes HD
' Cupcakes HD (#432)|next=yes|nextvideo= Tales from the Borderlands (3-4) (#433)}} Cupcakes HD was the fourteenth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls reacting to a music video based of the My Little Pony franchise. This video was uploaded on November 2nd, 2015 and was the 432nd video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were regular members at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney noting that the title of the clip could reference the cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's, saying that it's fine because they have an understanding. Mackenzie doesn't seemed too enthused with having to do another react video. The girls begin the clip, Andrea reading the opening message, not really caring about what it says. Maddie and Mackenzie begin dancing, while Sydney is taken by surprise once the guitars kick in. Andrea dances up until she sees what the video is about. Mariya seemingly already knows where this is going, as the other girls continue dancing, Mackenzie wondering what the clip is about. Pinkie Pie knocks Rainbow Dash unconscious, who then wakes up strapped on a table, making Mars stop dancing as she realizes that it's going to be messed up. Andrea, on the other hand, says she likes it when the videos are messed up, as Sydney looks on concerned about what's going to happen. The clip then shows heads of other animals and ponies on the wall, making Maddie laugh, though Mars is still disturbed. Pinkie Pie grabs a chainsaw, Sydney noticing that the chainsaw is decorated with stars and rainbows, as Pinkie revs the chainsaw. Mariya pleads for Pinkie not to cut open Rainbow Dash, as Pinkie saws off Rainbow Dash's wings, making Mariya distraught. Maddie is speechless at what's going on, as Mars cringes and is grossed out. Meanwhile, an unimpressed Andrea tells Rainbow Dash to stop crying. The clip then goes back to the ponies dancing, some of the girls dancing along, though Andrea wants it to go back to the murdering. The clip then goes back to Rainbow Dash on the table, Sydney amazed that she's still alive. She then sees the giant circular saw and is worried, while Andrea comments on Pinkie's face as Pinkie Pie hits the switch. The saw cuts through Rainbow Dash, making Mars cringe, while a silent Sydney looks on, horrified. Pinkie then opens up the wound, Sydney cringing, and pulls out Rainbow Dash's organs. Mars comments that she isn't sure if she should be disgusted or to continue dancing. Pinkie then sets the organs on the table, the girls realizing what she's doing. Sydney jokes that this was why the cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's was evil, as the clip ends with the two dancing ponies, Rainbow Dash noticeably thinner.. The girls then give their opinions on the clip in the outtro, Sydney saying that the clip was terrifying and awesome all at the same time. Andrea says that while she doesn't like My Little Pony videos, she'll gladly sit through them if it means she gets to see the ponies murdering each other. Mars is still disturbed by it, as she explains that the franchise is supposed to be cute and lovable for a little girl. Maddie says that she's not going to look at My Little Pony the same way again. Mariya jokes that she has the need to call a friend and make some cupcakes, while Andrea jokes that if Sydney was a cannibal, she'd make them into cupcakes. She then realizes that Sydney loves cupcakes and would probably hate the clip. Trivia *This video was uploaded on Sydney's birthday. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015